


Keep Holding On

by NymphyLupin94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 ottobre, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphyLupin94/pseuds/NymphyLupin94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di James la sera del 31 ottobre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

_Il cancello cigolò appena quando lo aprì, ma James Potter non lo sentì._

_La sua mano bianca sfilò la bacchetta da sotto il mantello e la puntò verso la porta, che si aprì.*_

 

Oggi è il 31 ottobre. Il giorno di Halloween. E non è giusto. Avremmo dovuto festeggiare tutti insieme: io, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Avremmo dovuto comprare a Harry quel bellissimo costume da zucca che Sirius aveva visto a Diagon Alley. Ormai quel vestito sarà addosso ad un altro bambino che non è il mio, che si starà divertendo con i proprio genitori a fare “dolcetto o scherzetto?” bussando a tutte le porte.

 

_You're not alone_   
_Together we stand_   
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_   
_When it gets cold_   
_And it feels like the end_   
_There's no place to go_   
_You know I won't give in_

 

Invece noi siamo qui, tutti e tre attorno alla tavola, imprigionati in questa casa, in questo luogo sempre più opprimente. Sirius è là fuori da qualche parte, di turno per l’Ordine, mentre Remus sarà a casa sua, con sua madre. Peter invece è sparito. È da un po’ di tempo che non lo vedo, probabilmente si sarà nascosto da qualche parte: povero Peter, è sempre stato il meno coraggioso di noi, ma sono sicuro che non ci tradirà mai. Un Malandrino darebbe la vita per i suoi amici. È quello che farei anch’io per loro. E per Lily e Harry. Loro sono tutta la mia vita, la mia famiglia, non potrei mai stare senza di loro. Ho promesso di proteggerli, e non fallirò.

Guardo il mio angelo, la mia dolce Lily. Sta cercando di imboccare Harry, nostro figlio. _Nostro figlio._ È incredibile; sembra sia stata ieri la prima volta che l’ho preso in braccio. In quel momento non mi importava più che fosse l’ultimo del mese, che probabilmente Voldemort ci avrebbe cercati. Io stavo tenendo in braccio _mio_ figlio, tutto il resto non contava.

Ma ora conta. Perché siamo tutti in pericolo. Perché la _mia famiglia_ è in pericolo.

Lily mi guarda dall’altro lato del tavolo; mi sorride. Ma nel suo sguardo vedo preoccupazione:i suoi bellissimi occhi sono oscurati da un velo di tristezza. Ricambio il sorriso e allungo la mano fino a prendere la sua. Lily sospira.

« Ti proteggerò io, Lily » dico. « Proteggerò te e Harry. Prometto che non ti lascerò mai, qualunque cosa accada ».

Lei abbassa lo sguardo sulle nostre mani.

« Ho paura » dice.

Poi mi guarda; ha gli occhi lucidi, ma non piangerà. La mia piccola Lily è forte, se la caverà. Se c’è qualcuno che può superare tutto questo, quella è lei.

Ma io ho il dovere di proteggerla.

« Dobbiamo solo tenere duro » sussurro.

 

_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_   
_Just stay strong_   
_'Cause you know I’m here for you, I’m here for you_

 

Come se fosse facile. Come se avessimo davvero qualche possibilità contro di lui. Lo sappiamo; sappiamo che c’è il rischio che ci trovi in qualsiasi momento. Lo sappiamo. Ma dobbiamo continuare a tenere duro, insieme. Questo è l’importante.

Lily prende in braccio Harry per portarlo di sopra. Io mi alzo sospirando e con un colpo di bacchetta sparecchio la tavola. Lentamente salgo le scale e, in salotto, mi siedo sul divano, esausto. Ormai è così ogni sera. Sono esausto, anche se è da quasi un anno che non esco di casa; anche se il mio più grande sforzo fisico della giornata è fare le scale. Ma sono stanco di essere chiuso in questa maledetta casa. Stanco di sentirmi prigioniero e impotente. Stanco di sentirmi… stanco.

 

_There's nothing you could say_   
_Nothing you could do_   
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_   
_So keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_

 

Lily è tornata. Tiene Harry tra le braccia e tutta la preoccupazione di prima sembra scomparsa. È Harry che ci fa questo effetto: quando guardiamo il nostro bambino ci sentiamo felici e speranzosi, perché abbiamo ancora la possibilità di occuparci di lui, di proteggerlo.

Tendo le braccia per prenderlo. Lily me lo passa con dolcezza e si siede al mio fianco. Guardo gli occhi di Harry: così belli, così profondi… come quelli della sua bellissima mamma. Qualche anno fa avrei dato qualunque cosa purché mi guardassero, senza doverci leggere dentro odio e disgusto. E ora, che posso avere tutto questo e anche di più, potrei perderla in qualsiasi momento.

Lily mi bacia sulla guancia, mentre la mia espressione si è fatta più dura. Sospiro. Dobbiamo continuare a tenere duro, insieme ce la faremo. Intreccio la mia mano con la sua e la bacio sulla fronte. Sorrido; ma è un sorriso sforzato, triste, e lei lo sa.

 

_I wish you were here_   
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_   
_Before the doors close_   
_And it comes to an end_   
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

 

Ti difenderò, anche a costo della mia vita.

 

Ora ho preso la bacchetta da cui sto facendo uscire dei piccoli sbuffi di fumo colorati. Harry ride, cercando di acchiapparli. Vorrei vederlo ridere per sempre.

Ma è ora della nanna. Lily esce dalla stanza per andarlo a posare nel suo lettino. Dal piano di sotto sento dei rumori. Corro giù per le scale. È lui. Lo so.

E infatti eccolo lì, davanti alla porta spalancata. Ci ha trovati. Peter ci ha traditi. Non ho la bacchetta. Lily. Harry. Devo proteggerli. La mia fine è arrivata, ma non la loro. Li proteggerò. Combatterò.

 

_I'll fight and defend_

 

  _« Lily, prendi Harry e corri! È lui! Vai! Scappa! »*_

 

« Avada Kedavra! »

 

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we’ll make it through._

**Author's Note:**

> *Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte


End file.
